A Toy For Two
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: "-Mira, Vio – murmuró Vaati en el oído del mencionado – Traicionarnos y salirte con la tuya era tu objetivo… ¿verdad? – sonrió malicioso – nos traicionaste pero no te saldrás con la tuya." (YAOI) VaatixVioxShadow Link. De verdad... espero no traumar con éste fic o.o


**-Título: A Toy For Two (¿?)**

**-Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**-Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece…**

**-Advertencia: yaoi, violación.**

**-One-Shot**

**-Pareja: VaatixVioxShadow Link**

**Perdón que suba fanfics a cada rato. Hay cuatro razones: 1- Con ésta notebook no se puede hacer nada: está varios minutos para cargar una página, no puedo ver videos, ni escuchar música no tiene antivirus ni tiene microsoft word (porquería de notebook, perdón tuve que decirlo)pero es que no tiene nada! más que leer y escribir otra cosa no puedo hacer. 2- Estoy enferma... solo una gripe -w- me llora mucho el ojo, de lo contrario estaría dibujando por lo que estoy el día entero en la cama. 3- Mi amigo me está preguntando a cada rato cuándo voy a cumplir con la apuesta (más abajo cuento el porqué hice éste fic.) y 4- si realmente, entraste aquí a leer, te estoy entreteniendo para que no leas porque siento verguenza. **

* * *

**A Toy For Two **

Las miradas llenas de dolor y odio se clavaban en el Link de ropaje color violáceo. El brujo el viento, junto a su sirviente, miraban fijamente el rostro de aquél traidor. Cruzaron sus brazos, caminaron a su alrededor pensando en un castigo mientras discutían entre sí. Vio los observaba. La calma reinaba en él. Se hizo una idea de que no saldrá sano y salvo de ahí después de intentar derrotarlos.

-Te advertí que no era una buena idea, Shadow Link – masculló Vaati en su forma hylian - ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso!? – le regañó clavando sus ojos carmesí en los otros de su sirviente. Shadow Link se enojó, desvió la mirada de su amo, no lograba sanar el daño que le hizo Vio al traicionarlo. En tan poco tiempo, horas para ser más específicos, Vio y Shadow Link formaron una buena amistad. La sombra podía imaginarse un mundo gobernado por ellos dos.

Pero no será así.

Su ilusión se hizo pedazos como pedazos hubiera quedado el Espejo Oscuro si Tingle no hubiera interferido con el plan de Vio. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

-Yo… sólo quería alguien en quien confiar – respondió con voz quebrada la sombra bajando la cabeza. De sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas lágrimas. Con el sólo oírlo, Vio no pudo eludir sentirse culpable; no estaba arrepentido de su idea, pero sintió lástima por Shadow Link. Vio se encontraba acluquillado en el medio de la nada. Con las manos y pies atados por una soga. El chico blondo cerró sus ojos color del cielo y respiró hondo preparado para cualquier golpe que pueda recibir.

-¡Hay millones de cíclopes aquí! – señaló el espejo oscuro, el cual daba acceso hacia el exterior, hacia la luz – ¡Y tú vienes con éste maldito renacuajo! – se dirigió a Vio para darle una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Amo Vaati! ¡Deténgase! – Shadow Link se interpuso entre su amigo y su amo - ¡Por favor!

-¡Nos traicionó, Shadow! – volvió a mascullar el brujo del viento.

-¡Yo lo castigaré! – habló alto la sombra. Vaati, sin pensarlo un segundo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, Shadow – musitó – Si Vio rompía el espejo, yo también iba a salir perjudicado – se señaló así mismo - ¿¡No lo entiendes!? – bramó asustando al Link Oscuro – además… ¿Cómo piensas castigarlo tú?

-Eeeeh… - Shadow Link vaciló por unos segundos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el minish cruzando sus brazos poniendo más nervioso al chico oscuro.

-Podemos… tirarlo a la lava junto con su espada y la de Rojo – dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa el Link oscuro. Vaati levantó una ceja al oír la idea de su sirviente. Acto seguido, el minish agarró el brazo de Shadow Link para llevarlo en frente de Vio Link.

-Míralo – musitó Vaati levantando la cabeza de Vio con su mano mientras miraba a la sombra – éste enano fingió ganar nuestra confianza para traicionarnos, ¡Iba a derrotarnos, Shadow! – el mencionado bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños - ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? – volvió a bramar - ¿¡Acaso creíste que con unas palabras lo unirías a la oscuridad!? ¡La próxima vez, consúltame antes de meter la pata!

-Lo siento, Amo Vaati – murmuró la sombra para luego mirar a Vio – No te lo perdonaré, Vio, no tienes idea del daño que me has hecho – le dedicó una mirada rencorosa. Vio no hizo más que arquear las cejas.

-Mira, Vio – murmuró Vaati en el oído del mencionado – Traicionarnos y salirte con la tuya era tu objetivo… ¿verdad? – sonrió malicioso – nos traicionaste pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿Y qué van a hacer al respecto? – sonrió sereno Vio. Shadow Link le dirigió una mirada rápida a su amo. Vaati soltó el rostro de Vio antes de rascarse la nuca sin despegar la mirada el blondo.

-Golpearte o matarte no servirá de nada… - respondió el brujo del viento. Clavó sus ojos en los de su sirviente y sonrió malicioso – mejor hagamos algo que lo deje marcado de por vida – dichas palabras Shadow Link también sonrió malicioso. Vio temió por las sonrisas de ambos – Cuando te avise, empieza tú – Shadow Link asintió sin moverse de su lugar.

Vio sintió sus manos libradas de la soga; Vaati lo empujó con el pie haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

-Ponte de cuatro – ordenó el brujo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – se sobresaltó Vio - ¡Olvídalo! – bramó atemorizado; pero Vaati levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hiriendo la espalda Vio como si un látigo se tratara -¡Aaaah! – gritó de dolor.

-He dicho que te pusieras de cuatro – repitió Vaati. Vio obedeció con el miedo carcomiéndole en sí. El minish tomó asiento de rodillas atrás de Vio, bajó la calza color blanca que llevaba puesto el rubio con la ropa interior encima. Éste no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

Y así empezó. Vaati agarró el miembro de Vio para frotarlo de manera muy brusca mientras el Link de ropaje violáceo gemía de dolor. Shadow Link observaba cruzando sus brazos, movió su cabeza hacia atrás pensando que alguien los estaba observando.

-¡Déjame! Aaah… - dijo Vio torciendo su espalda pero Vaati hizo oído sordo – ¡he dicho que me dejes! ¡aaaaahh! – volvió a gemir de dolor.

-¡Cállate! – bramó el brujo agarrando de los pelos dorados de Vio para levantarle la cabeza.

-Aaayy… - Vio lanzó un cortó grito mientras dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Shadow Link observó lo rojo que se había puesto el rubio. La sombra sonrió lujuriosa. Vaati le hizo una señal a Shadow Link al notar la sonrisa que éste había dibujado – mmmng – el minish dejó de masturbar la hombría del rubio, tomó asiento llevándose a Vio con él mientras lo abrazaba por la cadera.

-Te toca, Shadow – sonrió lujurioso Vaati mirando al mencionado. La sombra se acercó a ellos. Se acercó a Vio y en vez de masturbar, metió el miembro del traidor en su boca de forma tosca.

-¡Aaaah! ¡no! – sobresaltaba Vio intentando salvarse pero Vaati lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos. Vio sintió la lengua del brujo recorrer por su cuello provocándole hacerle sentir sucio al Link calmado. De regreso con Shadow Link, éste metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca de manera brutal haciendo retorcer la espalda de su víctima – mmmng… baaas…taaa – mascullaba mientras comenzaba a aferrarse de la bermuda de Vaati - ¡déjenme! – Vaati movió la cabeza de Vio para presionar sus labios con los de él. Un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria. Vio cortó el beso lanzando un gemido, se había venido dentro de la boca de Shadow Link. La sombra sacó la hombría del rubio mientras que un hilo de semen los seguía uniendo. Shadow Link subió hasta llegar a los labios de Vio y besarle profundamente, jugueteando con la lengua sin dejarle respirar. Vaati volvió a masturbar la intimidad de Vio proporcionándole varias pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del héroe. El pequeño rubio se sentía afligido por todo lo que estaba pasando, se convencía a sí mismo que esto no debería estar pasando. Esto no estaba en el plan. Maldijo a Tingle por arruinar su plan y juró vengarse de él también.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo, Vio – susurró el oji rubí en su oído antes de morderlo. Shadow Link cortó el beso para alejarse un poco. Por otro lado, el brujo acostó boca arriba al Link calmado, descendió hasta la intimidad de Vio para meterlo en su boca, también, de manera brutal.

-Mmmng… por favor… basta – suplicó el rubio tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el minish le acariciaba la pierna derecha.

-Lindas piernas, Vio… - exclamó lujurioso Shadow Link acercándose a la víctima esperando con lozanía a que su amo terminara con su trabajo. Vaati sacó el miembro de su boca, el cual Shadow Link volvió a disfrutar. Vaati ascendió hasta llegar al rostro de Vio para besarlo apasionadamente explorando su cavidad bucal. El rubio se apartó del minish para respirar, cosa que comenzó a dificultarle desde que todo esto empezó.

-¿Te va gustando? Jejeje – rió bajo el brujo mordiendo la oreja de su víctima mientras éste último torcía su espalda dibujando muecas de dolor – porque a nosotros, sí – añadió juguetón. Shadow Link sacó la intimidad de Vio de su boca respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizas, la sombra comenzaba a sentir que la ropa le molestaba - ¿Te sientes bien, Shadow Link? – cuestionó Vaati dirigiéndole la mirada a su sirviente.

-Eeeh sí – respondió abanicándose con la mano.

-Aguántame un rato – Vaati se dirigió hacia su sirviente, abrió más las piernas del rubio, Vio ya estaba bastante abatido que todo le daba igual – ve tú a saber si es virgen – Vaati metió un primer dedo en la entrada del rubio, quien aguantó dejar escapar un gemido de dolor; el minish metió un segundo dedo, Vio seguía resistiéndose; Vaati metió un tercer dedo, los ojitos de Vio comenzaron a lagrimear descontroladamente. Por último, Vaati sacó sus dedos para reemplazarlo por su miembro dejando retumbar un tremendo grito por parte del rubio como consecuencia.

-Amo… - musitó Shadow Link al asustarse por el grito de Vio.

-Es normal – le calmó Vaati a su sirviente, llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de su víctima y comenzó a embestir sin piedad, sin esperar a que el rubio se acostumbre a su medida; torturó el cuerpo de aquél pequeño traidor llevándose toda su dignidad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Aaaay! - se quejaba Vio sintiendo que su cuerpo se partía en dos por cada brutal embestida que recibía.

-Oh rayos… - Shadow Link no evitaba ver la escena sin poder llevar su mano debajo de su calza, le estaba excitando tanto.

-Aguanta un poco más, Shadow Link – avisó el brujo sin dejar de penetrar al héroe.

Vaati dejó de penetrar, sacó su hombría del rubio. Cargó a Vio para ponerlo de espalda.

-Ponte de cuatro, otra vez – ordenó el mayor de los tres. Vio apenas tenía fuerzas para poder sentarse. Obedeció al minish.

-Aaah… - gimió bajo y cansado Vio al sentir la intimidad del oji rubi apoderándose de su cuerpo otra vez; más sucio no podía sentirse el rubio; ahora sí estaba arrepentido, se arrepintió de fingir interesarse en las palabras de Shadow Link, se arrepintió de querer destrozar el espejo y se arrepintió de traicionarlos. Por más que pida perdón, no servirá de nada, él ya se había convertido en un juguete para ellos. Todo parecía eterno. Sintió la mano de Shadow Link en su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. La sombra dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Abre la boca – ordenó la sombra mientras se bajaba la calza junto con la ropa interior – vamos, Vio, tú te ganaste esto… así que tendrás que obedecernos – acomodó su miembro antes de acercarlo hacia la boca del traidor, quien de mala gana se dejó llevar.

-"Debo estar mal" – pensó Vio, la manera en la que penetraban su entrada y su boca parecían acabar con la vida de Vio – "Debo estar enfermo" – o mejor dicho, con su miedo. Se sintió extraño, sucio, enfermo y confundido al notar, al darse cuenta de que esto comenzaba a gustarle – "¿será un fetiche que nunca he descubierto?" – su corazón se llenó de adrenalina, su cuerpo empezaba a pedir más y deseaba que no acabara.

-Aaah… - gimió Vaati frenando sus embestidas - "¡Qué raro!" - pensó. Él había creído que las penetraciones duraban media hora como máximo pero no ha llegado ni a diez minutos. Pero aún así, se le acabe las energías o no, seguiría castigando aquél pequeño cuerpo. Antes de volver a embestir, el brujo se asombró al ver que el traidor movía su cuerpo para que siguiera; no pudo eludir sonreír lujurioso. Y con todo gusto, siguió embistiendo.

-Aaah... ¡Se siente tan bien! - exclamó placentero Shadow Link.

-Demasiado Bien - Shadow Link se vino dentro de la boca del rubio, detuvo sus embestidas sacando su hombría de dicha cavidad bucal. Vio tosió un poco para luego acompasar el vacío con gemidos llenos de placer, los cuales aumentaban el volumen por cada embestidas que recibía. Dichos gemidos lograban que el brujo se excitara y no detuviera sus embestidas. Pero también debía dejarle un poco a su sirviente. Así que detuvo sus embestidas, sacó su miembro de dicha entrada. A continuación, cargó a Vio y tomó asiento, movió al rubio para que quedaran cara a cara - Ven, Shadow Link - hizo señas para que la sombra se acercara - vamos a terminar con esto - la sombra asintió antes de colocarse detrás de Vio.

-¡AAAAAH! - gritó eufóricamente el Link calmado aferrándose a Vaati mientras rasguñaba su espalda como si eso le aliviara el dolor. Las intimidades de ambos chicos se apoderaban del cuerpo de Vio ahora. El brujo comenzó a subir y a bajar el cuerpo del pequeño. Shadow Link comenzó a besar el cuello de su uke empezando a moverse despacio por la entrada de Vio. Parecía eterno el dolor que sentía Vio en su cuerpo. Sólo bastó de unos largos minutos para que el dolor desapareciera. Vio abarcó el cuello de Vaati dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo su agitada respiración y la rapidez con la que latía su corazón. Los gemidos se le escapaban inconscientemente de los labios. Gemidos de alto volumen que excitaron a sus dos semes teniendo como consecuencia que sus embestidas aumentaran la velocidad. Por cada embestida, se creaba el deseo de no cesar. Los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo dejando escapar un fuerte gemido triple. Vaati y Shadow Link sacaron sus miembros de la entrada de Vio dejándolo caer al suelo.

Zelda se encontraba sentada en el palacio del viento concentrada en sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada al ver al trío púrpura salir del espejo. Vaati tenía cargado a Vio como si fuera un albañil cargando una bolsa de porlan.

-¡Link! - sobresaltó a princesa levantándose de su asiento. Vaati tiró a Vio como si fuera un muñeco de trapo hacia donde Zelda, quien corrió hacia él a ayudarlo - ¿¡Qué-Qué Le Han Hecho!? - preguntó enojada clavando su mirada en el rostro de maestro y sirviente.

-¿Querrás decir qué NO le hemos hecho? - rió Vaati enfureciendo a la princesa.

-¡Malditas Bestias! ¡Me Las Pagarán! - Vaati y Shadow Link no le tomaron importancia y comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del palacio como si éste tuviera un suelo invisible.

-Amo Vaati... ¿Sigue enojado conmigo? - cuestionó la sombra.

-No... ya no - sonrió el brujo pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su sirviente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Digo FIN (la costumbre -_-)**

* * *

******Un amigo me hizo una apuesta en la que si mi cuadro perdía (osea, equipo de futbol) tendría que escribir un fanfic muy pervertido sobre tríos (al principio pensé que se refería a un paquete de galletas puesto q aquí hay un paquete de galletas dulces llamada Tríos xD) y publicarlas en las páginas donde suelo publicarlas. Yo acepté; pues, casi nunca perdían :yaoming: ¡pero perdieron, maldita sea! Y como perdió, me veo obligada a hacer éste fic. (Y aparte... ¿desde cuando le gusta el trío? xD)**

******No voy a mentir, me gusta este trío, solo que me da un poco de verguenza publicar cosas de ellos... pero por lo que se ve me voy animando de a poco ¬u¬ **

******Si de verdad, entraron aquí a leer... espero no haberos traumado (con acento español de españa xD) ._.**

******Well, no sé cuántas horas/días/semanas/meses pasaron desde que hicimos la apuesta, pero ojalá estés satisfecho. Es lo más pervertido que pude llegar (Siempre tardo mucho haciendo one-shots ._.)**

******Más vale, pero más vale que me dejes un reviews aqui o en Amor Yaoi, en cualquiera de las dos, pero me dejarás uno o.Ó (lo digo para el amigo que me hizo esta apuesta)**

******Saludos.**


End file.
